Live Or Die
by gman2006
Summary: Stanley, Kyle, and Cartman wake to find themselves in one of Jigsaw's twisted little games. Now they need to work together to survive, or it will be Game Over for the boys. This is my first fanfic and it is now complete. So please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Stanley, Kyle, and Cartman wake to find themselves in one of the Jigsaw killer's twisted little games. Getting out, is up to them.

This is my debuting fan fiction on this site. This is only Chapter 1 of what I hope to be an exciting story. A note about the first three chapters, they all take place at roughly the same time. You will just be reading a different characters experience until they meet up in Chapter 4.

Speaking of characters, the main ones are: Kyle, Stanley, Cartman, and Billy the Jigsaw. I may put a one or two others in later, but for now that is all of them, aside from a brief appearance with Ike. Kenny is not in this because of his ability to spring back to life, though he may pop up later, I haven't decided.

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or Saw. Nor do I own the characters.**

**Chapter 1: Stan's Awakening**

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room he found himself in. A heavy-weight of some kind rested upon his head. As Stan felt around his skull, a mechanism, strapped around his head, held two sharp, long, metal spikes pointing into his eyes. Judging the distance, each spike was approximately five inches from touching his eyes.

The room Stan awoke in consisted of: a small metal table, a scalpel resting on the table, hand restraints, a door, and a television set. Eight year old Stan Marsh glanced around the dingy room as nothing else was to be seen. A speck of metal in front of each eye wavered in his sight. Suddenly, the television turned on by itself and Billy, the Jigsaw Killer appeared.

"Dude, what the hell is going on here?"

Finally, Billy spoke up, "Hello Stan, you are probably confused as to where you are. As an eight year old boy, you lead a normal and well socialized life, helping others when you are so able to. So the question is, how many will you help today?" Suddenly scenes flashed across the screen of Kyle, and Cartman unconscious and strapped to chairs.

"Oh my God Kyle!" Stan gasped as his friend sat lifelessly in the chair.

"Fear not Stan," Billy the Jigsaw continued, "Kyle and Eric are safe and most likely waking up to their own fates. If the three of you figure out how to free yourselves of these small prisons, then the real test will begin."

"What?! What the fuck is this all about?"

"As you have noticed, your hat has been replaced with something completely different. Let me show you how it works."

The TV cut away from Billy and displayed a model head wearing the contraption. Again each spike rested in front of each eye, only five inches away. With a small touch of a button by Billy, the spikes hurled themselves into what would be the eyes of the head and burst through the back of the skull. With each spike measuring at approximately a foot in length, there was more than enough to stick out the other end.

"Dude, this is not happening, this can not be fucking happening." Stan repeated to himself.

"There is only one key to open the device. I'll give you a hint." The screen flashed an x-ray of Stan's left hand. In the center of the x-ray, a small key could be seen at the palm. "To lend a helping hand to your friends, you will first have to sacrifice one of your own. The device is timed at sixty seconds. Live or die Stan, make your choice."

The television flicked off and a timer began on the device.

"No, NO, NO, NOO!! I can't do this. I can't fucking do this!" Stan screamed at the television, hoping the doll would hear him.

_To lend a helping hand to your friends, you will first have to sacrifice one of your own._ Billy's phrase repeated itself over and over in Stan's head. What kind of trouble were Kyle and Cartman in? Would they make it out of their own traps? What did Stan have that they needed? Tears flooding his eyes, Stan thought to himself, _somehow, I have to do this._

Shackling down his left hand to the restraint, Stan then grabbed the scalpel and lowered it towards his palm. Sweat poured down his face as the blade reached his palm. The timer ticking in his head, Stan applied pressure to the scalpel and made a swift cut to his palm.

"AHHHHHHH!!" Stan cried in pain as blood spilled from the wound. Tick, tick, tick; Stan had counted twenty seconds off the timer as it continued.

Stan quickly forced another cut into the palm, a cut that connected the previous on his palm. Again Stan cried in agony as more blood poured from the fresher wound. Five seconds ticked by on the timer. Another cut and Stan almost dropped the scalpel out of agonizing pain. This cut connected the previous two and formed a triangle which covered the majority of the palm. Stan hovered the small blade over to one corner of the palm and drove the blade under the skin, in an attempt to lift the corner as a flap.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" With that, Stan dropped the scalpel and clutched his hand. A flab of skin protruded from his palm, where the scalpel had been. Shaking violently, Stan tried to regain composure. Tick, tick tick, fifteen seconds fell from the timer.

Quickly, Stan picked up the scalpel and tore off the triangular piece of skin, screaming wildly while doing so. He started butchering up the tissue beneath the skin as he wildly stabbed at the gushing wound. Seven more seconds dropped off the timer as Stan frantically tore apart his hand. Suddenly, a glint of gold caught his eye. He quickly shoved the scalpel into his hand and caught the key, then ripped it out of his hand as quickly as possible.

With eight seconds remaining, Stan franticly grabbed the key and searched wildly for the slot and found it in a manner of two seconds. Stan shoved the key into its slot and lifted off the device with his one hand. He quickly threw the machine to the floor. The spikes shot forward a whole foot just before the machine hit the ground.

Stan sat there motionless. He couldn't bear to move any part of his body. Looking down at his hand, he saw a tortured, mangled hand, completely losing blood. The pain refused to die, yet Stan could no longer feel his fingers.

Suddenly the television turned back on. The same doll sat before Stan on the screen, "Congratulations Stan, you are still alive. Might I suggest that before you leave, you check under your chair for an item of great value."

Stan reluctantly turned over his chair where he found a small plastic bag containing another key.

"The key you have discovered will come in handy quite soon, so I suggest that you don't loose it. Keep in mind that there is more than just Kyle and Cartman's lives in your hands Stan. Who lives and who dies is up to you. For I assure you, the choice will be made again."

And with that, the television flicked off for a final time. He suddenly fell to the floor, screaming madly. As he breathed, the dust flew up a few feet in front of him and he noticed the door at the end of the room. After minutes of resting on the ground, clutching his hand, Stan slowly rose to his feet and staggered towards the door. He found it to be unlocked and pushed his way through, slipping the key into his pocket. Once outside the room, Stan collapsed onto the floor and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2. Just in case anyone still doesn't understand the setup of the first three chapters, they all take place at roughly the same time. That is why Kyle will here Stan screaming in this chapter, because as Kyle attempts to pass his test, Stan is attempting his. Please review as I am excited to see what you think, even though the storyline has not been completely set.

I forgot to mention that I was inspired to write this after reading a different story on here entitled, "Halloween Horror," by Goddess-Shimi. While my story is much less humorous, I feel I needed to mention it because that is what got me signed up on this website.

**Disclaimer: Still don't own either one.**

**Kyle's Decision**

Kyle slowly awoke to a distant crying. Looking around the dingy room, Kyle noticed: a knife lying on the ground, a television set, and Ike chained to a chair at the other end of the room. The crying, coming from Ike, became louder and louder as Kyle approached.

"It's alright Ike," Kyle said, quickly trying to calm his brother. Being that Ike was adopted, Kyle hadn't been particularly fond of his brother. His mom was always telling him to watch Ike. _Just too lazy to watch him yourself,_ Kyle would sometimes think.

Now was different though. Kyle had no idea where they were or how they ended up in such a dump of a place. The air carried a foul smell that nauseated Kyle. He figured Ike didn't like the smell and was having a fit. After they got out of this, Kyle figured he could play a round of kick the baby with Ike. While Ike would get sent flying through the air, he did seem to enjoy it so Kyle had no problem.

"God damn dude, what the hell is going on here?" Kyle appeared frustrated as he could not remove the shackles from Ike. Suddenly, a buzzing noise caught Kyle's attention and caused him to spin around. The television had flicked on by itself. On the screen, Billy the Jigsaw appeared and stared Kyle down.

Finally, he spoke, "Hello Kyle, or as your friend Cartman calls you, Stupid Jew. There is a slow acting poison coursing through your system, to which only I have the antidote. Would you murder your adopted brother to save yourself?"

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Kyle demanded as the puppet continued his speech.

"Listen carefully if you will. There is much more to this than what you can see."

"Dude no way! My mom would kill me if I so much as scratched Ike. What kind of sick joke is this anyway?"

"I'll tell you right now that the vaccine is not in this room. The only way out, is through the door; the only way through the door is through Ike."

"Dude this is bullshit. He isn't even my real brother anyways."

"Or perhaps you would rather see your friends die. Here, let me show them to you."

The television flashes images of Stanley and Cartman unconscious, tied up in chairs.

"STAN NOO!" Kyle shouted and quickly rushed to the door, trying in vain to pound his way through.

"Know that I am not lying. I leave you with this choice Kyle. If you are to leave the room alive, then Ike must not be. Only by doing this can you save Stan and Eric. However, if Ike leaves this room, you will stay until the poison consumes you, destroying any chance you have of saving Stan or Eric. Will you murder your adopted brother to save your friends and yourself, or is the bond of a family too important to a boy like you? Live or die Kyle, make your choice. Let the game begin." The television flicked off.

Kyle stared blankly at the floor, "What- What am I supposed to do? I-I can't leave Ike, but Stan is my best friend. I can't just abandon him."

Kyle glanced helplessly to Ike who has just taken an interest in his left arm shackle. _Maybe he could die, I could tell mom it was a freak accident,_ Kyle thought to himself, _or maybe I could say that Ike disappeared. It is not like she would ever find him. I wish Stan was here._ Just at that moment, Kyle heard a gruesome scream from a nearby room.

"OH MY GOD!! That-that sounds like Stan. He sounds like he's dying or something. I have to help him." Kyle grabbed the knife off of the ground and ran over to where Ike was strapped down.

_This is harder than I thought. I don't know if I can do this, _Kyle thought to himself as he hurried towards Ike Suddenly, a small piece of paper fluttered out of the knife's handle. Kyle quickly picked it up and read it to himself:

_The key to this is to aim for the heart._

_Signed: Billy the Jigsaw_

The paper fell back to the floor as Kyle stared helplessly at the knife. The blade sparkled from the light reflecting off of it. Tears formed in his eyes, knowing that no matter what he did, a death would be at hand.

"This can't be. I'm only eight. How could I get dragged into something like this? I just want to go home. How can I decide between the two? Sure I don't like my adopted brother, but he still deserves his life. What should I do?"

Just then, another shrill scream echoed through the chamber that housed Kyle and Ike. Just as before, Kyle recognized the scream to be that of Stan's. It was too much for Kyle as his grip tightened on the knife. Tears swelled up in his eyes, Kyle looked transfixed as he glared at Ike. _He is always ruining my life anyway. Why should I care about him? All Ike ever does is get in the way. I should be happy to have him gone._

Kyle closed his eyes and raised the knife above his head, ignoring the fearful sounds coming from Ike's mouth. Kyle stuck the knife as hard as he could (into the heart), feeling little resistance as the knife went smoothly through the skin. Any cries of pain that might have escaped Ike quickly evaporated into the air and silence fell upon the room again.

Kyle, still clutching the knife, refused to open his eyes or move a single inch. Finally sliding the knife out, Kyle heard a small noise, the noise of metal scraping against metal. He slowly opened his eyes, which revealed a key clinging to the bloodstained knife which he now held.

Once again, the television turned on, "Congratulations Kyle, you have overcome your adopted brother. The key that you hold is important in determining the future of your friends. Keep it close, and keep it safe. The time to use it will arrive shortly."

The television turned off one final time for Kyle as the door slowly opened. Kyle felt miserable. He wanted to die more than anything now. But he had to continue, he had to help his friends. Slowly, Kyle made his way to the door, but stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed someone lying on the ground, outside the door. Kyle ran out to see who it was, and the door closed behind him, leaving Ike's body trapped.

Kyle bent over and gasped, "STAN!!"


	3. Chapter 3

After this chapter, the storyline will greatly pick up. I promise that much. Hopefully, I will get the next chapter done so I can post it, but a delay may happen. Hope you enjoy Chapter 3 and please review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saw or South Park. **

**Cartman's Tight Fit**

Eric Cartman awoke into a narrow room, barely wide enough for Cartman to stand in. What confused the fat boy the most is how he had gotten into the room, as there were no doors leading in or out. The room was completely empty as Eric was the only one able to fit in the narrow crawlspace of a room.

"How the hell did I end up in this piece of crap? It smells like a sewer or something." Cartman glared around the room and noticed a note on a wall. It read:

_Welcome Cartman, if you seek a way out, then maybe your pockets carry an item of use._

_Signed: Billy the Jigsaw_

"Dude, what the fuck is going on? There is nothing in my pockets." Cartman whined as he checked his pockets, but stopped abruptly when he pulled out a small cassette player from his pants pocket. The words, "push play" were taped to the front of the player.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Cartman finally pushed play, seeing how he wasn't getting anywhere, and he was getting quite uncomfortable in this tight spot.

"Hello Eric, or as your friends call you, Cartman. How does a kid like you survive with the friends that you possess? You seem to have a knack for getting into big trouble, or does that just reflect your body weight?"

It took Cartman a second to understand that his weight received ridicule before shouting back a, "Fuck you!" Cartman would have thrown the cassette player, but it would have just smacked him in the head, after bouncing off a wall.

"You are probably wondering how you got into such a small room. More importantly, you should be wondering how you are going to get out. If you look to the floor, you should notice a small opening."

Noticing the hole Billy was referring to, Cartman peered through it, noticing sharp spikes and needles poking out of every crevice along the way to the opening on the other end. Little room was left for anything among the tunnel. Towards the end, the spikes and needles increased in thickness and the exit was quite impossible to see.

"Dude, you have got to be fuckin kidding me. There is no way I am getting in that shit hole." Cartman looked bewildered, staring through the tunnel.

"This is your only way out. The tunnel itself is plenty wide for anyone of average weight. If you are truly not the fat ass that your friends claim you to be, then traveling through this tunnel should be a breeze. However, if are indeed an overweight child, then think of this as the opportunity to loose twenty pounds the easy way. If you want to live, this is the only way out and you have two minutes to do it in. If you fail to beat the time, then I will leave you here to rot. Live or die Eric, make your choice. Let the game begin."

"Son of a BITCH! What the hell is this?" Cartman started to whine but silence consumed him as he heard the ticking of a clock far off in the distance, "SHIT! Whoever this asshole is, I am going to kick them in the nuts when I find them!"

Cartman turned off the tape player and shoved it back into his pocket as he bent down to enter the tunnel. Pricking his finger immediately, Cartman cursed and stood back up. Slowly, Cartman brought himself back down and made another attempt at entering the tunnel.

"I can't do this! Damn, what the hell do I do now?" Cartman cried as he looked past all pointed objects protruding from the tunnel walls.

Suddenly, a shrill scream passed through the room that left Cartman in a daze.

"Hey that's Stan, wonder what his problem is? Dude, that means that Kyle must be in this too. He probably put me in here! I hate you Kyle, but I will have the satisfaction of kicking you in the balls when I get out of here."

With new found hopes, Cartman glanced back into the tunnel as thirty seconds counted off the clock. Eric looked around the tunnel and placed each hand in a fairly clear area and pulled himself in. With each pointed spike gently rubbing against his coat, Cartman thought to himself, _that douche is so wrong. I am not fat, I am big boned. His crap doesn't even touch me._ Cartman reached for another spot and pulled himself farther into the hole.

"Dude this is going to be super easy."

Cartman pulled himself farther into the tunnel and the hole became smaller, with the pointed objects pressing harder into his coat. Cartman began to feel the tips rub against his skin as the coat tore. Not even half way, another fifteen seconds flew off the clock.

"If I don't hurry, I'll never beat Kyle." Cartman said to himself as he urged himself on, picking up speed as he traveled.

The points began to peel skin from Cartman's body as he traveled deeper into the tunnel. As Cartman traveled faster, the pain picked up and he began cursing with each pull forward. The needles and spikes became tighter and tighter around Cartman's body as he continued his momentum.

A spike grazed his head, causing the loss of balance. Quickly, Cartman threw his hands down in front of him where a gathering of needles pushed right through both hands!

"AHHHHHHHHHH SON OOF AAAAAA BIIIIIIIIIIITCH!!!!" Cartman looked helplessly down to his hands with a total of five sharp needles sticking through them both.

"Must. . . beat. . . Kyle!" Cartman panted, "Must. . . fuckin. . . beat. . . Kyle."

At this point, Cartman had reached the halfway point while another thirty seconds fell off the timer. Cartman lifted up his left hand and yelped in pain as it rose off the blood stained needles. Setting it somewhere safe, he removed his other hand and placed it in a less threatening area as well. Shaking violently, Cartman dizzily glanced up at his target and counted another ten feet, before resuming his crawl. By this point, each and every needle/spike Cartman passed, dug deep into his skin, leaving that much more blood to seep through his coat. Anxiety fell upon Cartman as his cursing lowered, along with the ability to talk in the tunnel. Air was becoming a problem, and he had to hurry to escape this hell hole. Twenty more seconds left the clock and a faint light could be seen up ahead, when blood didn't block his vision.

Once again stumbling, Cartman attempted to let out a cry and a swear of pain, but did not succeed. All he could think about was, _when I get out of this, I am going to fuckin kill you Kyle. I will kill you over and over and over. I don't know how you got me into this, but you are going to pay for it._

Seeing the end of the tunnel, he quickly picked up his pace and squirmed his way through the last five feet, all about in ten seconds. The other five seconds passed and Cartman turned around in time to watch as the tunnel closed off from both ends.

Looking around, he saw a door within reach and slowly crawled his way over to it. On the door, hung a key and another tape. Cartman grabbed the tape and switched it with the one that was already in the player.

"Congratulations Eric, you are still alive. You are not however, done yet. The key hanging on the door gives you access to something very special. Keep the key safe as you will need it. For now comes the real test."

"The real test," Cartman finally regained his speech, "What the hell does that mean?"

Slowly, Cartman grabbed the key that was hanging off the door and stuffed it away in his pocket. Slowly the pain subsided, and Cartman found himself able to walk. He opened the door to reveal a hallway, where he found Kyle looming over Stan's motionless body.

"Kyle, you son of a bitch! You killed him!" Cartman fumed as he exited the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is. Chapter four is now up for the reading. This chapter lets you in on the plot and introduces the characters' real problems. Hope you enjoy this as much as the last three chapters and don't forget to review. Which reminds me, I would like to thank xImperfectlyX for her reviews. I greatly appreciate these and they give me reason to write.

From the plans that I have for this fanfic, there will be a total of nine chapters. That means that five more chapters are coming your way. So please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Unless my memory was erased without my knowing, I still don't own South Park or Saw.**

**Chapter 4: Together At Last**

"I-I didn't touch him Cartman." Kyle replied, still in shock of what had just happened, "When I got out here, I found Stanley like this. His hand was bleeding, so I used one of my socks and tied it up."

"You used one of your socks? That's sick dude!"

"Shut-up fat-boy, I didn't know what else to use!"

"Well screw you guys, I'm going home." Cartman stomped down the hallway and disappeared from sight.

"Fine, go ahead and get lost! See what I care!" Kyle exhausted and somewhat relieved that Cartman wasn't sticking around, Kyle placed his focus back on Stan who was just starting to stir. "Stan, are you alright?"

"Ugh, tell me I was dreaming. Please tell me I was dreaming." Stan slowly sat up and looked down at his hand, wrapped in a sock, "Damn, I wasn't dreaming." Stan looked up at Kyle, who had a dark, depressed look on his face. "Kyle, are you okay?"

Kyle remained silent.

"Kyle, what's wrong?"

Slowly, Kyle looked down at his best friend and replied, "It's Ike. He- he's dead, and I killed him to save you. I didn't know what else to do, and when I heard your screams. I got scared and didn't know what else to do." Tears swelled up in Kyle's eyes as he surprised Stan with a tightening hug. "I just didn't know what to do Stan! I really didn't know what to do!"

Stan pulled back in surprise and stared at Kyle who was on the verge of crying, "What do mean you killed Ike? What are you talking about?"

"The doll on the television said that if I didn't kill Ike, you and Cartman would die." Kyle now eyed the floor, tears streaming down his face, not able to return Stan's concerned gaze, "I couldn't loose you Stan, you're my best friend. What else was I supposed to do?"

Stan, not knowing what else to do, stood up and pulled Kyle in for another hug. _What the hell is going on here, _Stan thought to himself as he held Kyle. Kyle had begun crying into his friend's shoulder when Cartman returned around the corner.

"What the hell are two doing?"

"Dude, where were you?" Stan asked, then suddenly noticed the gashes in Cartman's clothes, leaking blood, "What the hell happened to you Cartman?"

"Some asshole put me in a tiny room and made me crawl through a tunnel with needles sticking out of it! I'm going to kick that guy in the nuts when I find him."

Suddenly aware that Cartman had returned, Kyle broke away from Stan and stared at Cartman, to angry before to notice the cuts and bruises, he hadn't noticed how beaten up Cartman had looked.

"Why are you still here Cartman?" Kyle asked, not wanting to tell Cartman why he had been crying.

"I can't find a way out, that's why you stupid Jew!"

"You mean there's no way out!" Stanley gasped as the thought of remaining in a place like this scared the hell out him. Besides, he needed to get to a doctor fast to get his hand properly bandaged. He noticed Kyle had wrapped it with a sock, but it would take more than that to keep the hand from getting worse. Besides, Cartman wasn't in the best of shape either. He walked with a limp and appeared slightly paler than normal.

"But I did find this room with these weird boxes. They have our names on them, you guys!" Cartman exclaimed, the thought of opening something always amused him. Stan and Kyle decided they would follow him, because they couldn't just sit there and maybe this was a way out.

While following Cartman, Kyle turned to Stan and asked, "What happened to your hand anyways?"

"I woke up in this room right. Then this TV turns on with some puppet freak and explains to me that if I don't gut out my hand, then this device that was on my head was going to shoot these two long sharp spikes into my eyes and kill me. Not to mention, the thing said that if I didn't, then I wouldn't be able to save you or Cartman. Don't think I've never been so creeped out in my life."

"Dude, that's fucked up. I was told just about the same thing; except that I had to kill Ike or you guys would die." Kyle paused for a moment, "All I want to do is get out of here Stan. I just want to go home."

"Well, maybe the fat-ass found something of use. That is all we can hope for anyway."

Cartman led the boys into a big, living room like area. The furniture in the room looked as if it hadn't been used in years. Dust and cobwebs covered everything. Against the left hand wall, sat an old fireplace with some couches surrounding it. Placed in front of the couches, sat a small end table with three coffin shaped boxes lying on it. Each box was locked shut and contained one of the boys' names on them. Placed next to the boxes, was a tape player.

Stan thought for a second and said, "Did you two get keys from your rooms?"

"I got one!" Cartman pulled his out from his pocket.

"Right here," Kyle replied dully as he pulled out a bloodstained key.

Taken aback by the key, it took Stan a few seconds to gather his thoughts as Kyle's depressed state of mind returned. "I think the keys open these boxes."

"Well, duh Einstein! What, you think we couldn't figure that one out?" Cartman replied, "I'm opening my box first!"

"Fine Cartman, you open your box first." Stan rolled his eyes and noticed Kyle still gazing at the floor, "Dude Kyle, it's going to be okay."

Kyle retained his silence and never removed his eyes from the floor.

Cartman unlocked his box quickly and surprisingly pulled out a syringe filled with green liquid, and a tape reading, "play me."

"Dude, what the hell is that all about?"

"Jeesh Stan, do I have to explain everything to you? I'm supposed to put the tape in the player and the weird voice will tell me what to do with this needle."

Kyle's head perked up at hearing the word, needle. He gazed at the syringe with interest and fear. _Please, don't let that be what I think it is. Please God, _Kyle thought to himself.

Cartman placed the tape in the player and hit play, "Hello Eric. You are probably confused as to what you have in your little gift box. Listen closely if you please. Throughout your life, you have wanted control over the life of another. You went so far as to killing a boy's parents and feeding him the remains. Now, I give you that power again. Right now, one of your friends has a deadly poison coursing through their system. You, Eric Cartman, now possibly hold their only chance at life. However, using the antidote on the wrong person causes instant death, so be careful. Understand that you have now obligation to save that person's life. If you want to leave this place alive, you will have to see to it that Stan does not. You have four hours. Let your game begin."

"Dude, what the fuck is going on?" Stan asked in complete shock, "How do we know which one of us is poisoned?"

_If Cartman finds out that I'm the one that needs that antidote, then I'll never get it. I just won't admit it yet, _Kyle thought, than said, "I have no idea. Maybe the voice will tell us. Stan, why don't you open your box next?"

"Alright," Kyle helped Stan unlock his box. Upon opening it, Stan discovered a gun, and a tape.

"Dude, no way am I touching a gun." Stan remarked, but picked up the tape and took the player from Cartman and switched tapes. Stanley pushed play.

"Hello Stan. Are you surprised by this? Don't worry, the gun is not loaded, I assure you. But how long will it take you for it to be loaded? Your aim in this game, is to kill Kyle."

"Fuck dude! I'm not killing Kyle."

"While I am sure you care a great deal for Kyle, the question is, who can you live without? Somewhere in this house is your girlfriend, Wendy. If you wish to save her, you will have to kill Kyle. But, if Kyle means so much to you, then leave her here to die, and you may leave with your friend that means so much to you. All you have to do is ask yourself this one question Stan, does true love conquer all, or will your friendship with Kyle wreak havoc on the heart that so desperately needs Wendy in its life? You have four hours to make your decision. The game ends for everyone at midnight tonight. Kyle or Wendy; make your choice."

"OH HO! Stan, let me be the first to congratulate you on the honor to kill Kyle."

Stan looked back at Kyle in complete bewilderment. _Oh my God, what should I do? I can't believe this is happening to me. I hope Kyle's box has a way out of this._

Kyle looked petrified. He hadn't the slightest idea what to do. He grabbed his box and pulled the key out of his pocket. Kyle fiddled with his key as he tried to unlock his box and nearly broke the key off the lock in doing so. Finally it clicked and he tugged open his lid. Inside rested a picture of Wendy, tied and gagged; a bullet, with his name engraved on it; and a tape. Kyle took the player from Stan and switched tapes. He pushed play.

"Hello Kyle, I want to play a game. They say that everyone in the world has a bullet with their name on it, waiting for them. Here is your chance to beat those odds Kyle. All you have to do is hold onto this bullet to protect your life from certain doom. In case you haven't noticed, you are the weakest link of the group, and will have to rely on someone else to keep you alive. Whether it is Stan, Cartman, or Wendy is up to you. Whom do you place your trust in? This is the fight for your life Kyle, (pause) if you still want it. Remember, you only have four hours. Let the games begin."


	5. Chapter 5

The next chapter is finally up. As always, I want to thank the reviewers for taking the time to write their opinions and I hope that this chapter is just as enjoyable as the others. I will try to have the next chapter posted within two days time, but I won't guarantee it.

Anyways, please read and review. Hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer: Do not own South Park or Saw.**

**Chapter 5: Playing the Game (8:00pm-9:00pm)**

"Well I think it is quite obvious what needs to be done," Cartman said, breaking the silence that had been holding the boys, "We're going to have to kill the Jew."

"What?! No way dude!" Stan nearly shouted, "There has to be another way out of this. All we have to do is find it, right Kyle?"

Kyle glanced at Stan and nodded. He hadn't felt much in the mood of talking after hearing the tapes. At the moment, Kyle needed to be alone more than anything so he could gather his thoughts on this whole thing.

"We should split up and look for ways out," Stan continued, "Besides, this way we can find Wendy, wherever she is and everyone can go home. I'll go with Kyle and we will check upstairs and Cartman can stay down here."

"What! Why do I have to be by myself?"

"Because you're a fat-ass and you take up too much room, that's why."

"Hey, don't call me fat, I'm big boned!!"

Kyle looked up at Stan and said, "Actually Stan, I would rather search on my own."

"What, why?!"

"Because I want to, besides, someone needs to keep an eye on the fat-ass." Kyle replied, forcing a smile.

"Hey, don't call me fat!!"

"Alright fine, come on Cartman. Lets go." Stan said reluctantly and walked off.

Kyle watched as Stan walked off. He then located the stairs, which rested in a separate room that the boys had noticed while walking to the "living room" area where Cartman had discovered the boxes. The stairs were old and worn. They appeared sturdy enough for Kyle so he took the first step, which creaked and groaned under his weight, but held. Kyle slowly climbed the stairs, with each step creaking under his feet.

Kyle reached the top of the staircase at which a long, narrow hallway curved past many doors. It almost appeared as an abandoned hotel or something. The green paint on the walls had faded, and the numbers on the doors were starting to fade as they had been only painted on. Kyle walked up to each door and would find not much more than a bedroom, a closet, or a bathroom.

"What am I supposed to do? Stan likes Wendy more than me, even if they're not together anymore." Kyle talked to himself, "What does that matter right now anyways? Cartman has the antidote for this stupid poison inside me and I know he won't give it to me. Maybe Cartman's isn't the only antidote in this house. I have to try to find it if there is one."

Kyle continued rummaging through every room he could open. None of the rooms were locked, except for a room numbered, 10-19, which seemed odd, but Kyle ignored it and continued.

**Meanwhile, back on the first floor with Cartman and Stan**

The boys had started searching in the "living room," but found not one clue as to how they could get out of there. The two began exploring the house, finding room after room of couches, chairs, tables, and other such furniture.

Walking along, Stan couldn't help but think, _I wonder what is wrong with Kyle. He has been acting so weird lately. I hope he is alright.._

Stan had fallen a little behind when Cartman yelled, "Hey Stan, I found a locked door." When Stan had caught up, he noticed the door that Cartman was talking about. The door was numbered, 05-26. _Odd,_ Stan thought, _none of the others doors down here were numbered, so why should this one be any different._ Stan tried the knob, even though Cartman had said it was locked. Sure enough, the door refused to open.

"So Stan, when are you going to kill Kyle?"

"What the hell are you talking about fat-ass?!"

Ignoring Stan's insult, Cartman continued in his casual voice, "Well, if you are not going to kill Kyle, then I guess you will have to leave Wendy here to die."

"No, I just need to figure out how to get both or them out of here. Kyle knows I would never hurt him anyways."

"Then why did the Stupid Jew refuse to be partnered up with you?"

The question struck Stan like a ton of bricks. He hadn't thought about that. Stan had just figured that Kyle was really upset about his brother's death and wanted some time alone. _I am Kyle's best friend. He knows I would never hurt him,_ Stan thought to himself, but was interrupted by Cartman.

"Kyle is scared of you Stan. He is scared because he knows you would pick Wendy over him any day of the week."

"That's NOT true!" Stan started raising his voice.

Cartman knew he had Stan right where he wanted him. _Within no time, I will get Stan to kill the Stupid Jew and then I will make sure that Stan does not leave this place ever. It is the perfect plan; because once Kyle is out of the way, then Stan will be an easy target._

"Oh I think so. Because not only does he know that you would pick Wendy over him, but also that if you knew his secret, you would shoot him just like that (Cartman snapped his fingers)."

"What?!" _This is ridiculous. Kyle wouldn't hide something from me, _Stan thought to himself before continuing, "What the hell are you talking about fat-ass?"

The two continued checking room upon room as they continued their conversation.

"Oh nothing, just that Kyle likes Wendy and doesn't want you to know about it."

"WHAT?! How the fuck would you know that?"

"Come on Stan, you're can't be telling me that you haven't noticed. What about that time when we got the assignment with the eggs and Kyle was paired up with Wendy."

"Dude what about it? Kyle told me there was nothing between him and Wendy."

"Stan, didn't you notice how Kyle smiled at Wendy when he sat next to her to start the assignment in class? You obviously weren't paying attention."

Stan looked back in shock, _What if he's right? No, no, no; Cartman is just a fat-ass and knows nothing about Kyle._ "You're such an asshole Cartman."

Stan turned to walk away when Cartman stopped him, "Want to bet?" Stan turned around in shock, he couldn't believe Cartman was taking it this far, "I bet you twenty bucks that I can get Kyle to admit that he likes Wendy. What do you think Stan?"

Stan turned around and pointed at Cartman, "I think you're full of shit. You've got a bet Cartman. I don't know what you got on Kyle, but you're an idiot to think that Kyle would do such a thing."

As Stan stomped off, Cartman hollered after him, "Insult me however you want Stan, but mark my words, before this night is over, you will kill Kyle."


	6. Chapter 6

Well, here is Chapter Six. It may not be the most exciting, but it helps set up Chapter Seven so I hope you enjoy it. I plan to pick things up in the next chapter so bear with me. Anyways, enjoy this new installment and please review. Without further a due, I present Chapter 6.

**Disclaimer: Still don't own South Park or Saw.**

**Chapter 6: The Bet (9:00pm-10:00pm)**

_This is going to be so awesome! I can't wait to see the look on Stan's face when he finds out!_ Cartman thought to himself as he headed towards the stairs to get Kyle.

"Oh Kyle, could you come down here please?" Cartman taunted.

"What the hell do you want fat-ass?"

"Just get down here you stupid Jew!"

_What the hell is Cartman ranting about now? Every time he talks to me, he causes some sort of trouble._ Kyle thought to himself. Not having found anything upstairs anyway, he decided to head downstairs. _Besides, maybe I can get that stupid antidote from Cartman._ Kyle's thoughts were interrupted by a fit of coughs that almost sent him tumbling down the stairs. After regaining composure, Kyle carefully descended the stairs.

Reaching the bottom, Kyle found Cartman standing directly in his path, "What the hell is this all about?"

"Follow me Kyle," without a choice, Kyle followed Cartman into the "living room" where he found Stan standing near one of the couches, waiting for him.

"Now Kyle, we would like to talk to you about something," Cartman began with a devilish grin spreading across his face. Kyle took a stand across from Stan and listened as Cartman continued.

"We have reason to believe that you are in love with Wendy."

"You called me here for this. I don't believe you Cartman! What the hell makes you think that I like Wendy?"

"Because you are Jewish and that makes you a greedy little bastard."

"Dude Cartman," Stan spoke up, "Is this all you're going to do? Because if it is, then just stop right here because you aren't fooling anyone and you are wasting valuable time."

"Listen Stan, I happen to know. . ." Cartman began, but was interrupted when Kyle broke into a coughing fit. He had tried to hold it in, but failed. The fit was worse than the first time. Kyle felt like his lungs would explode in his chest. When he finally stopped, he glanced up, knowing his cover had been blown at that instant.

"Dude Kyle," Stan hesitated, "You're the one that is poisoned?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I knew it all along Stan."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Stan was in shock, but he didn't know what else to say.

"Why, because I knew the fat-ass would never give me the damn antidote! That's why!"

Seeing his chance, Cartman stepped in and said, "Oh I don't know about that. I might be willing to cut you a deal Kyle. If you agree, then I think I can spare you the antidote."

Kyle was defeated. He knew that he had to do whatever the fat-ass wanted if he had any hopes of survival. "What is it Cartman? How are you going to humiliate me? Go on and say it, I can't refuse."

_This is it! I got him!_ Cartman thought as he looked from Kyle to Stan, then back to the syringe he had just pulled out of his pocket. "Kyle, I want you to admit that you like; no wait, love; Wendy Testaburger. If you do that, then I promise to give you your precious antidote."

"Cartman, you are so stupid," Stan exclaimed, "You expect me to believe that Kyle likes Wendy because you are waving a syringe in front of him. I am not going to pay up if this is how you intend to win, fat-ass."

"Stan, what are you talking about?"

"Don't listen to him Kyle, I'm the one with the needle." Cartman knew he had to get this discussion back on track if he had any hopes of winning the bet. "You're life is in my hands Kyle, you will do what I tell you or no antidote."

Kyle glared at Eric menacingly, "Fine, I like Wendy Testaburger. There, are you happy?" Kyle continued to glare at Cartman, not taking his eyes off him.

Grinning wildly, Eric replied, "No, I said love, not like. Perhaps you don't care about your own life Kyle. Perhaps you want. . ."

"Alright, alright; God!!" Kyle glanced nervously at Stan who just watched him. He then replaced his glance onto Cartman and began, "I. . .love. . .Wendy. There, now give me the antidote Cartman!"

"Let me think, how about no!"

"What?!" Stan shouted, angered by the fact that not only had Cartman used deception to win the bet, but now refused to give Kyle what he had earned; even though he should not have had to earn it.

"Why the fuck not?" Kyle demanded!

"Cause you weren't convincing and because you're Jewish!"

Stan had had enough. He headed straight towards Cartman, preparing his fists. He was going to end this load of shit once and for all. Kyle couldn't believe what was going on. Stan seemed to be loosing it.

"Of all the times you've mocked Kyle, this is the worst! I am going to. . ." But Stan didn't finish. A noise from down the hall had interrupted him in mid sentence. Kyle, who was still in shock of what was going on, had just come to realize that something was going on.

"What is it Stan?" Kyle asked, trying to sound casual.

"I just heard something. It came from that hallway." Stan said, and pointed down the hallway that he and Cartman had been searching before Kyle returned from the second floor.

The three boys walked down the hallway as fast as they could and stopped dead in their tracks when they came across an open door. Stan and Cartman just stared at the door in terror, but Kyle seemed confused.

"What's the big deal you guys? Some animal probably snuck through the door."

"No Kyle, you don't understand." Stan said in disbelief, "This door was locked." He pointed to the numbers, 05-26. "This was the only door down here with numbers on it and it was the only one that was locked."

"Dude, I found something like that too." Kyle exclaimed, "There was a door upstairs that was locked. Its number was 10-19. It didn't make any sense."

The three cautiously walked into the room. Stan reached a nearby end table and just stared at it in confusion, and said, "Kyle, you better come and look at this."

Kyle walked over as Stan handed him a tape player with his name on it, and the words, "play me."


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is, Chapter 7. I posted this early because I want to finish before Spring Break, that way you won't have to wait for a chapter. I will try to have Chapter 8 up within a day or so. This chapter took me a while to write, but I think it was worth it. I am quite excited to see what you think about this chapter so please read and review as soon as possible. If you have seen Saw 2, then part of this chapter will seem quite familiar.

Also, xImperfectlyX, I know you said you wanted me to work in Kenny, but I don't plan on brining him into this story. He may get mentioned, but he won't appear as a character in this story. I am sorry because I wanted to bring him in, but I wasn't able to. When I do another South Park fanfic, I will be sure to include him.

**Disclaimer: Still don't own South Park or Saw.**

**Chapter 7: Cartman is Right (10:00pm-11:00pm)**

The room was in terrible need of repair, just as any other room. The boys glanced around, looking for any signs of foul play, unfortunately, they found plenty. In the far corner of the room, an old, black, safe rested. Apart from having a huge metal handle on the door, the only other noticeable features were the keyhole under the door, and the clock above the safe. No combination dial, just a keyhole existed on the safe door.

Towards the other corner, a giant pit filled the gap where the floor should have been. Upon inspection of the pit, syringes filled every nook and cranny. Empty syringes at that, needles were still attached to each and every one.

"Dude, what the hell is going on here?" Kyle asked in utter bewilderment.

"Try the tape player Kyle. There's gotta be a trick to this."

That's not what Kyle wanted to hear, but he reluctantly accepted the player from Stan. _I guess the only way to find out is to listen to this tape,_ Kyle thought to himself and hit play.

"Hello Kyle, how are you feeling? I expect by now that your friends know of your condition. I would even guess that Eric still has the antidote. Knowing Cartman, you aren't going to get it from him; so I am giving you a second chance. Listen carefully; because once this tape stops playing, your game will begin. There is a safe in this room. Inside, lays another syringe filled with the antidote that you desperately need. In order to unlock the safe, you need a key. You can find the key, attached to a syringe. All you have to do is locate that syringe and the key is yours. Hurry up Kyle, the safe is set to a timer of sixty seconds. When the time runs out, the safe will lock, never to be opened again. So what's it going to be Kyle, you make the choice. Let the game begin."

Suddenly the clock came to life and started ticking. The three boys approached the pit and stared into the pile of syringes/needles that occupied the space.

"I don't know if I can do this." Kyle stared down at the needles in horror, then looked back at Cartman, "Please Cartman, for once, do something to help someone out. All I want is that needle."

"I'm sorry Kyle, but this is my antidote, you have to get your own." Cartman gleefully responded.

Please Eric," Stan attempted, "Can't you just help Kyle out for once? Is it really that hard to show some kindness?"

After thinking for a brief moment, Cartman responded, "You know what Stan, you're right. I've been so selfish lately." Cartman walked up beside Kyle and said, "Here Kyle, let me help you." With that, Cartman shoved Kyle forward, causing him to loose his balance and fall straight into the pit!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kyle screamed as his body plummeted into the pit. A crunching sound echoed through the walls of the hole as his body smashed into needles and glass.

Kyle rolled over in agony, revealing needles and broken glass protruding from many parts of his body. He slowly looked up at Cartman, and shouted, "You fucken son of a bitch!! I'm going to fucken kill you Cartman!!" Kyle shouted, tears streaming down his face from the pain. With each move he made; something, somewhere; tore at his skin that caused Kyle to yelp in pain.

Stan stared in disbelief as Cartman continued his ravings, "You better hurry up Kyle. Twenty-five seconds have already gone by, in case you didn't notice."

"SHUT-UP you fucken asshole!!" Kyle screamed, writhing in pain as he remained nearly motionless in the pit.

"Call me what you want Kyle, but that won't get you the antidote!"

Kyle screamed again and finally made an effort to move more than just an inch. He sat up and started tearing through the needles with his bear hands. Glass breaking under the pressure, and needles inserting themselves when pressed upon, caused Kyle to cry in pain with each movement. He also coughed violently, causing spasms to run through his body.

Stan, coming out of shock, grabbed Cartman by the shirt and yelled, "You son of a bitch, why the hell did you do it, huh?"

"Calm down Stan, I'm doing this for you." Cartman stated, acting surprised that Stan had grabbed him in such a manner.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I mean, Wendy. Duh, Stan; are you stupid?"

"Kyle is not after Wendy! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Oh yeah, then how come Wendy's picture was in Kyle's box, and not yours? Let's see you explain that one, Stan."

Stan stared in disbelief. He had forgotten about the picture of Wendy that was in Kyle's box. "It-it was . . . a mistake. The picture . . . was supposed to be in my box."

"I don't think so Stan. Whoever this guy is, he knows that Kyle likes Wendy and he knows that if you don't kill Kyle, he will take Wendy from you."

Stan glanced helplessly down at Kyle, who continued to search for the key. At this point, another twenty seconds had dropped from the clock, and Kyle looked no closer to finding his key. Looking back at Cartman, Stan asked, "But why would Kyle steal Wendy from me? He's my best friend."

Cartman took his false caring tone as he explained, "Because Stan, Kyle is jealous of you. It is quite common for Jews to be jealous of someone who has something they don't. So, naturally, Kyle will try to take Wendy from you."

Stan, averting Cartman's eyes, replied, "What should I do? I can't just kill Kyle."

Looking back down at Kyle, Stan noticed he was tiring and becoming weaker. It wouldn't be long before Kyle would either give up, or collapse.

Cartman, just looked at Stan and said, "You can kill Kyle. You just need to believe that you can." Cartman walked up to Stan, pulled out the gun from his pocket and handed it to Stan.

"How did you get this?" Stan asked in shock.

"You wouldn't take it Stan. So I took it when you weren't looking and have been holding onto it since."

Stan slowly took the gun from Cartman and stared at it. _Is it really coming to this? Am I really going to kill Kyle? But everything that Cartman said seems to be true, except the part of Kyle being Jewish. I guess I will have to find out._

Suddenly, Stan was distracted from his thoughts when Kyle emerged from the pit.

Needles covered his body, and cuts were apparent everywhere else. In his hand, Kyle clung onto a syringe with a key strung on the end. Stan hurriedly helped Kyle out of the pit.

Glancing at the clock, Kyle stared in horror as it clicked down to six seconds. Without hesitation, Kyle fled over to the safe and inserted the key. He fiddled with it as it would not turn.

"I can't get it, Stan! I need help!" Kyle shouted, but his speech was hardly audible as he had started coughing again. Stan stood rooted to the spot. He couldn't move a muscle as he watched Kyle struggle with the key.

Suddenly, Stan heard a snap and heard Kyle shout, "NOOO! It can't be. It just can't be." Kyle turned around and held up half of the key in his hand, "I-it must have broken when I started coughing."

Kyle couldn't believe it as the clock ran out of time; he heard a loud banging of metal from inside the safe, signaling that it had sealed itself shut. Kyle sunk down onto the ground, dropping the key, and started crying. He couldn't take it anymore. It was too much for him to handle.

Suddenly, Cartman appeared before Kyle and said in his most sincere voice, "Let me help you." Before Kyle could react, Cartman had started pulling out the needles that still clung to Kyle's body. Each one cause Kyle to scream in pain, but he could do nothing about it; he was too weak.

As Cartman pulled the needles out, he snuck his hand into Kyle's pocket and retrieved the bullet. Kyle hadn't noticed for he was too busy trying not to scream as the next needle was ripped from his skin.

Once finished, Cartman backed away towards Stan and Kyle noticed that Stan was holding the gun, eyeing the floor. "What is it Stan?" Kyle managed to say when he had regained control of himself.

Still eyeing the floor, Stan said, "You like Wendy, don't you?"

Kyle, not knowing what else to say, "Stan please, lets worry about this later. I. . ."

"No Kyle, "Stan interrupted, raising his head to look at Kyle, "I need to know, now. Do you like Wendy?"

"Stan, please, you know I. . ."

"Answer the question."

Eyeing the ground, Kyle thought, _I knew it would come to this. I just wish it could have waited. _Tears forming, Kyle gazed down to the floor and replied, "Yes Stan, I like Wendy." Quickly looking at Stan, he continued, "But it's not anything serious. I can explain."

Cartman watched the two. He knew he had to stay out of this conversation as much as possible if his plan was to work. He just hoped it would work. The boys had an uncanny ability to forgive each other in any type of situation, but this was different. After all, they were dealing with Wendy. Even though Stan was not dating Wendy anymore, he still felt a strong connection to Wendy and would do anything to bring her close to him. The only thing left to do was sit back and watch, as Cartman clutched the bullet that he had taken from Kyle's pocket.

"Then please explain, Kyle. Because I would sure like to know how 'not serious' this relationship is." Stan demanded as he grew frustrated, not believing what he was hearing.

"I only see her once a week or so, so we can study together. You should know Stanley that Wendy is very smart, and I thought I could raise my grades if I studied with her. Besides, you know how my mom is with school. She'll kill me if I don't get good grades."

"You see her AFTER school!" Stan nearly shouted. He was becoming angrier by the minute and Kyle could see this on Stan's face. Kyle wanted to run, but he was too weak to do much, so all he could do was pull himself to his feet.

"Stan, be reasonable. You're freaking out, and for what? Me working with your ex-girlfriend after school so I can improve my grades? Calm down Stan, you're overreacting."

"Don't tell ME to calm down!! You are the one trying to steal Wendy from me! And then you try to put the blame on that bitch of a mom that you have!"

Stan aimed the gun at Kyle in pure rage. Even though the gun was not loaded, Kyle was scared for his life. Stan never called his mom a bitch. Only Cartman did that. _Cartman, that's it. He has been telling Stan things about me._ "What has Cartman been saying to you?"

"What does it matter Kyle?" Stan's arms began shaking in his fury, "Cartman was right all along. You went behind my back with Wendy! And I trusted you as a friend?"

"What are you going to do Stan, huh?" Kyle now getting fed up with Stan's behavior, started yelling himself, "Are you going to shoot me? After all we've been through, you are just going to end it right here? Just like that?! Well I have news for you Stan, you don't have the bullet, and I don't feel like dying."

"Ahem," Cartman caught the boys' attention, "I believe what Kyle is talking about is right here." Cartman held up the bullet, quite pleased with himself for having it.

"Give that back Cartman!" Kyle shouted, and attempted to charge Eric, but failed when another fit of coughs overcame him and a small dribble of blood dripped from his mouth.

Stan, who was taken aback by this worsening of condition, was surprised when Cartman handed him the bullet. "Here Stan, you know what needs to be done."

Kyle looked at Stan, horrified as he watched Stan load the bullet into the gun. All the while, Stan eyed the floor, not able to look at anyone. Once loaded, Stan aimed the gun back at Kyle. Tears flooding his eyes, Stan said, "I'm sorry Kyle, but there is no other way."

Kyle looked frantically from Cartman, to Stan, to the floor, and back to Stan, "Please Stan, don't do this. I-I'm your friend. We've been best friends since we were little. Don't do this. I can quit studying with Wendy, please put the gun down."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Kyle." Stan said as his fingers wrapped around the trigger and tightened, "I really am sorry."

_BANG._


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome to Chapter 8. One more chapter and this story will be complete. I am quite excited to finish this story as I have had these last two chapters stuck in my head since I began the story. I would like to see more reviews as I know more than two people are reading them. As it is, I enjoy reading every review I get and am excited about the next couple of reviews. The final chapter (Chapter 9) will be posted within the next couple of days because I want to get this finished before Spring Break. 

XImperfectlyX – Thank you so much for all of your reviews. You have no need to apologize because you are the only one who has reviewed every chapter. Please enjoy this new part of the story because I can't wait to see your review.

**Disclaimer: Just in case there is still someone who hasn't figured this one out, I do not own South Park or Saw.**

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Wendy (11:00pm-12:00am) **

And he fell, never to play or talk with Stan again. Their friendship had been sacrificed, and for what? Wendy? Stan hadn't budged an inch since the gun went off. All he could do was stand there and watch as Kyle's eyes lost focus and his body fell limp to the cold, hard, floor. The smoking gun fell instantly out of Stan's hand and hit the floor with a thud. For the longest time, Stan stood there, shaking, until Cartman broke the silence.

"YEEESSSSS!!" He shouted with glee, "The Jew is dead and rotting in hell!! Dude Stan that was soo awesome! I don't know how to celebrate!"

Stan looked at Cartman helplessly, "Just leave me alone Cartman. Do whatever you want, but just leave me alone." Slowly turning around Stan walked out of the room, not looking back at anything or anyone. He just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. I shouldn't have done that. I should never have listened to Cartman. Kyle was my best friend. How could I betray him like THAT? At that moment, Stan ran from the room and found the nearest couch where he buried his face in the armrest and cried. He didn't care that Cartman had followed him out! He couldn't take it anymore!

"Dude Stan, you're crying." Cartman said, obviously happy inside at what he had just accomplished.

"So what if I am you stupid fat-ass." Stan said as he kept his head buried in the armrest of the couch.

Hovering over Stan, Cartman continued, "Well I just thought you would be happy that Kyle was out of your way and. . ."

Cartman trailed off as Stan lifted his head from the pillow and gave Eric a glare that would have scared the shit out of Brian Boitano. Cartman backed away from the couch as Stan eyed his every move.

"You were the one who tricked me into doing it." Cartman continued to back away as Stan's gaze tracked his every move, "If you have any senses in that puny little head of yours Eric, you will stay the fuck away from me!"

Cartman continued to back out of the room and ran for his life. Stan had never been that pissed off before and Eric was not about to find out how bad it could get. Kyle is dead anyways! When I get out of here, I will just play with Kenny. I've got plenty of friends. Cartman couldn't believe how shook up he had gotten over Stan's reaction. He was just trying to make conversation.

Meanwhile, Stan continued to lie on the couch. After all that fat-ass did, he expected me to just put on a happy face. I can't believe him. Stan thought to himself, rubbing his hand as it was beginning to itch. The sock didn't exactly resemble a sock anymore and Stan had to get out of this place. He then remembered that he hadn't found Wendy yet. After all, she is the reason this whole damn mess got started. This way, I will be able to talk to her as well, and then decide what to do with Cartman.

Stan wiped his face on his shirt as he got up off the couch. He looked around for any clues that might point him in the direction of Wendy. At any rate, he was willing to do anything to get his mind off of Kyle and the fat-ass. Stan began looking around for anything that might lead him to Wendy, but found nothing, only pointless books and other items of little or no interest.

"I did it!!" Stan shouted, as he was under too much stress to search the entire house again, "Kyle is DEAD! You hear me you worthless piece of crap?! Where is WENDY?!"

Cartman, who overheard this loud demand out of anger walked out of the room he had been in and over to Stan, "What the hell are you doing?"

"If you must know fat-ass, I am demanding that the creep who put us here tell me where Wendy is!" Stan said in exasperation.

"Well that's lame! Like he's going to tell you," Cartman said with a snicker at Stan's apparent stupidity.

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to fat-ass? It's not like we haven't searched every room in this building!"

"I know how to find Wendy!" Cartman said, barely keeping in his laughter, "We can go ask Kyle! He always knows where Wendy is!"

"Cartman you son of a bitch, you don't have to mock him when he's dead!!" Stan exclaimed as he chased Cartman down the hallway that led into the room where Kyle's body was. Among Cartman's laughs and his jokes, Stan was ready to throw Cartman into that needle pit. I'm going to do it too! Just as soon as Cartman gets in the room, I will. . . But Stan never finished his thought, for when he entered the room, something wasn't right. Cartman had stopped laughing and looked petrified.

Cartman looked at Stan and asked, "Where the hell is Kyle's body?"

Stan walked into the room and noticed just as fast that Kyle's body was no where to be found. All that could be seen was a streak of blood that led right up to one of the walls and stopped there. On the end table where the tape player had sat, a note now laid face down with Stan's name on it.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Stan asked as he grabbed the letter and opened it. The letter had three simple words on it:

Happy Birthday Stan!

"What the hell does that mean?" Cartman asked.

"I have no idea! Dude, it's not even my birthday."

The two walked out of the room silently. Stan was too confused to be angry at Cartman for the moment, and Cartman too confused to be cracking jokes. As the two left, Stan swung the door to the room closed and glanced back up at the door.

"05-26, Happy Birthday Stan; of course!" Stan thought to himself out-loud, "Cartman, I think I know where Wendy is!"

"You do? How?"

"Think about it Cartman! 05-26 is May 26!"

"So, that's not your Birthday."

"No, it's Kyle's! Mine is October 19 or. . ."

"10-19!" Cartman finished as the two hurried for the stairs. It had made perfect sense to Stan now! Kyle's big test was in a room labeled with his birthday and now Stan was heading to a room with his birthday on the door. He only hoped that whatever was in there, he could handle.

The two reached the stairs and overtook them two at a time. Stan and Cartman hurried past doors until they came across the door that was labeled, 10-19. Stan tried the doorknob, and the door opened.

Stan found Wendy inside. Her legs were shackled to a wall and her head was shackled to the floor. She was screaming and wailing as Stan noticed above her was a large blade attached to a pole. Wendy was not alone. In another corner laid Kyle's body along with: a small knife and a tape player. Cartman stood rooted in place as Stan ran over to Wendy.

"Oh my God Wendy, are you okay?"

"I think so Stan, just get me the hell out of here."

"What about you and Kyle?" Stan dared ask.

"Oh Stan, I didn't really like Kyle." Wendy said in her sweetest voice that almost gave Stan some comfort until she said, "Now get me the HELL out of here!"

Stan jumped back and ran over to where the tape player was, right next to Kyle. Stan pushed play:

"Hello Stan, are you ready to play your final game? As you have noticed, Wendy is being held to the floor with a rather peculiar device attached to it. Let me tell you how it works. The blade above Wendy works as a pendulum. When it starts swinging, the blade will lower itself after each swing. As time takes its toll, the blade will eventually pass through Wendy completely. That is, unless you find the key to her shackles. Look in your heart Stan; can you let Wendy die after killing Kyle? Or maybe looking into Kyle's heart is the key? I'll let you decide. Let the game begin."

Suddenly, the blade made one mighty swing above Wendy and Stan noticed it drop just an inch after completing the swing. Cartman watched in amazement as the mighty blade swung back and forth while Stan tried to figure out what to do.

Or maybe looking into Kyle's heart is the key? Stan thought as the line repeated itself in his head and suddenly it struck him. The key rested in Kyle's heart. That was what the knife was there for. Stan looked down at Kyle's body and then back up at Wendy. He knew he didn't have much time if he wanted to save her. If I turn back now, then all of this would have been for nothing. Stan thought to himself as he clutched the knife in his right hand.

Stan ripped open Kyle's shirt revealing the impact wound of the bullet. Fortunately, Kyle had been hit on the right side of his chest so the key should still be intact.

Stan looked over to Kyle's face and said with tears welling in his eyes, "I'm so sorry Kyle, please forgive me."

Stan hurled the knife into Kyle's chest and tore it back out. He dove in again, splattering blood onto his shirt, but he didn't care. The blade continued to swing as it neared Wendy's body while Stan tore at Kyle's flesh with his knife. The skin was becoming loose and Stan could tell he was hitting bone, but he continued anyway. He attempted to carve out parts of Kyle's skin and only spilled more blood onto Kyle's, now blood red, body. Wendy screamed and Stan whirled around to see that the blade was coming close to touching Wendy's shirt with each swing it took.

"HURRRRY UP SSTTAANNN!" Wendy screamed as Stan continued to dig his way through Kyle's chest.

Sweat poured down Stan's face as he tried to work faster and faster, not stopping for anything, even though the smell was beginning to irritate his nose. Finally Stan breached the skin and muscle, reaching the rib cage which he pounded through with his knife. Finally through, Stan inserted the knife into Kyle's heart and was once again splashed with blood. Eventually dropping the knife, he reached in and finally pulled out the key when Stan thought he spotted a glint of gold.

Rushing over to Wendy, he made it over just as the blade began tearing through her shirt. Unlocking the neck shackle, then running around the blade to avoid getting hit, Stan unlocked the ankle shackles that held Wendy's feet. Together they rolled out of harm's way as the blade passed only inches above their faces.  
Tears streamed from Stan's eyes as he rose to face Wendy Testaburger. As the blade eventually stopped moving, all Stan could do was gaze into the eyes of Wendy.

"What have I done Wendy?"

"Stan what do you mean? You saved my life!"

"Yeah but I killed Kyle to do it."

"But Stan, Kyle was already dead, wasn't he?"

Stan thought for a moment and decided it was better that she didn't know, "Forget it Wendy, I. . ."

Except Stan never finished his sentence, because he was interrupted by Wendy, "STAN LOOK OUT!!"

Stan whirled around only to see a board come into his face. After that Stan lost consciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

This is it. The final chapter in the story is posted. Thanks to everyone who have taken the time to review my story. It meant the world to me when trying to keep myself writing. Hopefully you will all enjoy this chapter. Please remember to review.

Now this chapter reveals not only what happened to Stan, but also who the Jigsaw killer is. He hasn't been mentioned throughout the story, not that I know of. Hopefully you won't be angry about that, but I don't think you will. Anyways, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Still don't own either one.**

**Chapter 9: Midnight **

Slowly waking up, Stan found himself lying down. His head, throbbing from pain, he attempted to sit up, but something held him down. Moving his head in the limited ways he could, Stan noticed he was still in the room that Wendy had been found in. Except now, there was no Wendy or Cartman. Looking above him, Stan found the blade, motionless. It hovered far above him and was just noticeable.

Feeling around with his hands, Stan found himself to be hooked up to the neck and leg shackles that he had freed Wendy of, some time ago. That wasn't all he had found, a tape player rested near his right hand. He quickly grabbed it and hit play:

"Hello Stan, sorry I had to run, but the game was close to ending and I wasn't about to loose."

"CARTMAN!" were the only words Stan could shout as Eric's voice continued to play on the player.

"If you remember when I played my tape, the voice said that you could not leave this place alive if I wanted to leave. Sorry about the bump Stan, but you know how these things go. Don't worry about Wendy either, she ran the second I hit you. She's probably halfway home by now. God what a bitch!"

"Cartman, when I get out of here, I swear to God I am going to fucken kill you!" Stan said with unrelenting anger.

"Don't worry about finding the key; I plan on keeping that as a souvenir. Oh, and before I leave you, I just want you to know that I am not the killer because I know that's what you're thinking asshole! Though I wish I was. Well, I best be going. Have to escape the house before midnight and all. Bye bye Stan, I won't miss you!"

The tape player stopped playing afterwards and left Stan to stare up at the blade with pure shock. _It's over then. I lost, and there is nothing that I can do about it. I guess I just wait for whatever it is that is going to happen to me. _

The only company Stan received was Kyle's body, which Stan had no way of even seeing because of the neck shackles.

Suddenly, the door opened and Stan became aware that someone was standing there. He couldn't see who it was because the light was casting a shadow over the figure.

"Oh thank God. Please, you have to help me out of here. Cartman ran off with the keys, but maybe there is another pair or something that you can use to get these things off me."

Stan was excited that someone had found him so fast, he figured Wendy had probably told her parents. But then, why would the figure appear to be the same age as Stan? He didn't care at the moment; all he wanted to do was get out of here.

"I'm sorry Stan, but I can't do that. It's against the rules." The figure simply said, not moving at all.

_That voice, he is the one that did this to me! That is the killer; he has the exact same voice! It must be him!_ Stan thought in a rush of excitement and fear.

The figure suddenly walked towards Stan and revealed a strange overcoat covering his face. Whoever this kid was, he seemed obsessed with the idea of no one knowing who he was.

Stan, as his hands were not restrained, quickly grabbed the killer's ankle and shook violently, causing the boy to fall. Along with the fall, a small device fell from his hood and landed right next to Stan.

Stan immediately picked up the device and held it in front of his face, as to see what it was. A type of head set, with a microphone that would come to right in front of the mouth, kind of like a hands-free phone. A small hole, used for some kind of hookup, rested in one of the headphones.

"Hey, gi-give that back! That's mine!" The kid stood over Stan, his hood fallen back, exposed a helmet constructed out of crumpled aluminum foil.

Stan knew exactly who this was, "BUTTERS!"

"N-no Stan, my name is Professor Chaos!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Stan asked, obvious ticked off that the one responsible for this was only a few feet from him and he could do nothing about it.

"Why I'm playing Saw." Professor Chaos replied innocently. Even in his "evil" state of mind, Butters was still the nicest boy in school. Stan only knew that Butters was Professor Chaos because Butters had told him. Though that hadn't surprised Stan at all.

"What the hell is Saw?!"

"You've never heard of Saw?!" When Stan gave Butters a menacing look, he decided not to wait for a response, "Well let's see here. There are three Saw movies and they revolve around this guy who makes people make painful choices like what you and the others had to make."

"Butters, why the hell did you do this to us?! Kyle is dead because of you!" Stan yelled as he thought back at what had happened to Kyle.

"My name IS Professor Chaos, Stan. And I didn't kill Kyle, you did. That's the thing about the Saw movies, the Jigsaw killer, that's what they call him, never killed anyone."

Stan covered his eyes with his hand, not believing what he was hearing, "Fine-fine-fine, but what the fuck dude?! Why did you do this to us?! We're your friends!"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as Butters started screaming at the top of his lungs, "WHAT?!! DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT STAN MARSH! DON"T YOU EVER SAY THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" This scared the crap out of Stan as Butters never, ever, swore unless he was truly under a lot of stress, or was pissed off. And it appeared, from Stan's view anyway, that Butters was pissed off.

"Wo dude, I'm sorry!" Stan couldn't help but say.

"Is that all you can say? 'You're sorry?' After everything you put me through, that's all you can say." Butters suddenly walked out of Stan's sight for a brief moment and Stan heard a strange noise. When he looked up, he saw the most horrifying thing imaginable. The blade had started swinging again.

Sweat poured down Stan's face as Butters returned and grabbed his head set, "Dude, why are you doing this?"

Butters looked down at Stan and said, "Because of you, it's that simple Stan. When Kenny died, you made me your replacement friend. Do know how it feels to be accepted for the first time in your life Stan? It feels great." Butters' eyes traveled into a distant look as he continued, "It makes you feel happy knowing that people like you. My parents were thrilled that I had someone to play with."

Then Butters' eyes turned to a real dark expression, "Then you dumped me for Tweek. After everything I did for you, after everything I sacrificed for you; I was dumped like yesterday's trash. So I committed my life to evil and became what you see before you."

Butters paced back and forth as Stan watched the blade drop with each swing. He quickly turned to Butters and said, "Listen Butters, I mean Professor Chaos, I'm sorry about everything and if you get me out of this, I will be your best friend. I promise, just please get me out of here."

But Butters didn't seem to hear Stan and he continued, "Then when I became evil, no one seemed to notice. No one seemed to care. Sure I had General Disarray, but we never even made it into the paper." Butters' eyes suddenly lit up with a dark excitement as he continued, "Then my parents rented the Saw movies and they let me watch the movies. It became clear to me what I had to do. Since my mom was an engineer, I just had her help me set up this house, and I said I was going to play a game with my friends. Which was true, I wasn't lying."

"Butters, I don't care! Just get me out of here!"

Finally snapping out of it, Butters looked over to Stan and said, "Sorry Stan, but that would be breaking the rules and I can't do that. I mean, what kind of super-villain would I be if I went back on my word?"

Stan was becoming anxious as the blade was coming nearer and nearer to him. Before he could he reply to Butters, he suddenly heard footsteps and two adult figures entered the room. They were Butters' parents.

"Butters, what are doing here this late?" Linda asked disapprovingly, "You should have been home a long time ago."

"Yeah Butters," Stephen added, "Your mom and I were worried sick."

"Aw shucks mom and dad, I was just playing with my friend Stan here." Butters said as he pointed to Stan, who looked quite petrified as the blade drew closer to his stomach.

"Um Butters," Stephen asked.

"Yes dad, what it is?"

"What are you playing?"

"Oh dad, that's easy. We're playing Saw. Remember, the movies you showed me?"

"Oh I see. Well come on, you can finish playing with your friend tomorrow."

"No, DON'T leave me!" Stan shouted, realizing that they didn't seem to care about his present situation.

"Ah dad, can't I stay for a little longer?"

Linda entered the conversation, "No Butters, you need to get your rest so we can go to Bennigan's tomorrow."

"OH BOY! Bennigan's, I can't wait!"

"Yep, that's right," Stephen continued, "Then after that we are going to go to the store and rent The Texas Chainsaw Massacre since you enjoyed the Saw movies so much. We figure you will love this one."

"The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, oh boy! I'll be right down dad. I only need one minute."

"Okay Butters, but not too long, okay?"

"Okay dad." Butters replied happily as his parents left the two kids alone. Turning back to Stan, Butters said, "Sorry that I can't stay, but I have to go."

Frantically searching for a way out, Stan replied, "Please Butters just let me go. I'll do anything, please." The blade had just started to breeze its way by Stan's shirt as he looked helplessly at Butters, tears forming in his eyes, "I don't want to die Butters, please let me go."

"Sorry Stan," Butters said, then put the headset back on looked at Stan and said in that voice from the tape players, "Some people are so ungrateful to be alive, but not you, not anymore."

Butters walked towards the door and grabbed it, ready to swing it shut, "Game over Stan." With that, Butters slammed the door shut, enveloping Stan in darkness as he felt the blade pierce his shirt and gently rub his skin.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! COME BACK BUTTERS, COME BACK! I'M SORRY BUTTERS! I'm so sorry."

_The End_

Author's Note: Thanks again to all you read and review. I know this story is dark, but believe me when I say that Butters, Kyle, and Stan are three of my favorite characters in South Park. I just tend to end some of my stories on a darker note. Now please review.


End file.
